Under Your Spell
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Welcome to Omega Pleasures. Where we make your dreams… come true! SasuNaru


**Title: Under Your Spell**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** M/M Relationship, Mpreg, Prostitution, A/O Relationship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read. Read. The. Tags.

 **Summary:** Welcome~ To Omega Pleasures. Where we make your dreams… come true!

 **A/N:** WELCOME TO THE LAST DAY! Hello everyone and welcome to Story Seven of the Seven Stories in Seven Days Self Challenge. It's been a real joy for me to work on these different stories and to read all the feedback that I've received. Honestly you guys are the best! Long A/N at the end so take the time to read that and when you're done leave a review for me~

Special shout out to a dedicated reader by the name of Meehalla! Happy Birthday! I hope you have an awesome day and that you start it off by reading this final story XD I don't know if you remember but during one of our chats you had this idea so this is me writing it out for you.

On to the story!

* * *

Sasuke was nervous, he'd never been to a 'sophisticated brothel' before, he didn't even think things like that existed. He followed the instructions to building and in big curving dark letters was the words 'Omega Pleasures'. Just like the business card he was holding said. He swallowed thickly as he entered the sleek looking building with floor to ceiling windows that were all tinted black and a polished marble floor that Sasuke could see himself in.

He stepped confidently to the front desk to place his order. He knew why he came here and so did she. No use acting reserved. If he wanted something he'd need to reach out and get it. "Welcome to Omega Pleasures, may I take your order?" The brunette omega smiled pleasantly, he shoulders relaxed and posture loose. Sasuke had been told that the omega's who worked there were the epitome of submissive but he hadn't been expecting it from the other omegas. "Sir?"

"Ahh my apologies. May I know what it is that I can order?"

"Of course," she slid a long slim lamented menu on the table, "Here you go. On the back are the rules, the front is the list of what you can order. You can suggest physical appearance however depending on the activity they may vary in the omega who will participate. Do you understand sir?" Her smile never wavered as she patiently waited for his answered.

"I see…" he muttered as he scanned first over the rules.

"Can you step to the side alpha? So I can deal with the others?" Sasuke turned around to see a broad shouldered alpha standing behind and then further behind him was a sitting area where there were other alpha's lounging around either smoking, reading newspapers or browsing through magazines. He easily stepped to the side to let the other alpha placed his order. He glanced behind him once more to notice that though the building couldn't be viewed from the outside he could clearly see the outside from where he was standing. Probably to protect the identities of the members who came.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the rules and the very first rule in full capital letters was "BRING NO HARM TO THE OMEGAS" and below that in normal text "or you and your party will be severely reprimanded. He skimmed through the rest of the rules which stated that the omegas were all under the protection of the omega rights laws and they were all medically tested and such standards were expected of the alpha. The alphas were supposed to behave and not start territorial wars even if they had a preferred also that if the alpha was displeased with his omega he could demand a refund based on sufficient evidence.

The rules were thorough and simple to understand and at the bottom of the slip of paper on both the front and back in small print were "Injury to any omega will be repaid tenfold. This is a pleasure sanctuary not a fight club" and Sasuke got the feeling that bad things had happened before and the manager would be tolerating it anymore.

He read through the list of activities that he could order and combine. He could order up to three omegas to pleasure him at one time and he could choose themes like he could order a romantic setting or a relationship vibe or even role play. Sasuke had always thought he could pull off cosplaying but thinking about it made his cheeks heat up. He wasn't here to embarrass himself. He just wanted a partner to spend an erotic evening with.

He read through the list yet again and found the vanilla theme that he could only share with one partner and since it was popular he could request the type of omega he was attracted to. He cleared his throat at the receptionist who had finished with the other gentleman and was just tapping away on her computer. "I think I've completed my order."

She smiled dazzlingly at him, "Wonderful Mr.…" she tapped away on her computer, "Uchiha?" He nodded, "Splendid! We received your medical results the other day and your membership has been cleared and authorized."

"I didn't- You must be mistaken I didn't apply for a membership…" She stared at him for a few minutes.

"That's odd. Along with your medical records was a filled out request for membership." She chewed on her bottom lip as she frowned at the computer screen. "Oh!" She swiveled the computer screen to him so he could see. "You were accepted through recommendation of one of our leading donators, a Mr. Neji Hyuuga. Prospective members with just prominent requests are put through our system quite quickly." She winked at him as she righted the screen. She slid a white piece of paper across the table and placed a pen on top of it. "Please fill out your order sir and I'll match you with our next available omega."

The form was pretty easy to understand too, lots of line so he could describe what he wanted. Glancing from the menu to the paper he jotted down what he wanted word for word until a word near the bottom of the page caught his attention. 'New Arrival: Pregnancy Sex, Vanilla Edition. Limited!' Sasuke stared at it.

"Excuse, what is this?" he pointed to the words.

"Oh yes! We conducted a survey several months about a new type of omega to recruit and we recently found several omegas who were willing to participate. Of course it says 'limited' because well," she chuckled, "We can only employ such omegas at the peak of pregnancy until several weeks before they're due to give birth which is for four months sir."

Sasuke licked his lips. That's what he wanted. He'd always wanted to fuck a pregnant omega. "Can I change my order?" he was aware that his arousal had dilated his pupils but she didn't seem perturbed, she kept smiling at him.

"Of course sir. You can just cross out what you have since those won't be relevant and we'll match you up with a client as soon as possible." He did so and she collected it, tapped the info away in her computer then stored it under her desk. "Please have a seat in the waiting room and wait for your name to be called." She fluidly waved her hand over to the sitting area and after nodding to her he went there to sit. He politely nodded to the other alphas there before he sank down in a smooth soft leather chair. One of the alphas who was reading a newspaper was shamelessly sporting an impressive tent in his pants.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away to read a magazine. He didn't have to wait long before he was called to the front desk once again, "Sir, I'll need your credit card? We've found a compatible omega who matches your preferred appearance. The flat rate will be added to your account and gifts for the omega will be deducted after your meeting."

"Gifts?"

She laughed, "Like a job well done. At the end of your meeting the omega may ask you for a gift but of course it's completely up to you if you'd like to grant them that gift." She charged his card then slid back to his over the counter. "Please follow Hugo to your omega." Hugo was a quiet hulking man who stood from his chaired, bowed slightly then turned and started down the hall. They took the elevator to two floors up and then he was escorted down the hall before Hugo stopped in front of a room and stood to the side. He stared at Sasuke until the alpha took the hint that he was supposed to enter. He thanks the silent beta and entered the brightly lit room, the curtains a tasteful tan color that let lots of light through and sitting on the bed swinging his legs off the edge of the bed was a blonde haired blue eyed beauty with a rounded stomach.

Sasuke stopped in the doorway to gawk but Hugo gently pushed him in and closed the door behind him. Sasuke guessed he had other things to do. "Hi~" the blonde greeted him smiling equally as bright as the room. He laid a hand on his stomach and rubbed it, "How can I service you?" They weren't even doing anything and Sasuke was already as hard as a rock.

"Uhh… I'm not quite sure how to proceed. Is there some sort of initiation?"

Naruto chuckled smile firmly planted, "Well how about introductions? I'm Naruto," he stuck his free hand for a shake. Sasuke stiffly walked over, hoping his boner wasn't showing through his pants.

"My name is Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you," Naruto gripped his hand hard and used it to pulled himself up before he slackened and started to fall. Sasuke was quick to catch him and scoop him up. His eyed wide with panic.

Naruto was fine though, his grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's as he ran his hand over Sasuke's shoulder and down to his chest. "A pleasure indeed," and wow. This blonde knew what he was doing. "Now that we know who each other are, this is the part where you tell me what you want to do to me," he murmured blowing air against the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"You play too much. You're a naughty omega," Sasuke eyes were blown wide with his arousal. Naruto giggled as sweet as honey.

"Will you punish me sir?" Naruto whispered his finger swirling around Sasuke taunt nipple.

"Maybe I should," Sasuke growled as he laid the blonde down on the bed. Naruto smirked at him as he sensually pulled the bow on his robe open. Sasuke's eyed were drawn to the taunt stretched flesh of his pregnant belly. He shrugged the robe off, one shoulder at a time then laid back down, fingertips gliding over his stomach as he waited for Sasuke to come to him.

"Well alpha, don't just watch. I'm yours. Do with me as you please," that was more than enough invitation than Sasuke needed. He stripped his shirt off over his head not bothering to undo the buttons one by one because he was sure he'd end up ripping it. His shoes, pants and underwear came off easier. Naruto's eyes slid up and down as he strutted over to the blonde.

"Like what you see?" It was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"Yes. Very impressive. Your parents have blessed you." It was such a cheeky thing to say that Sasuke found himself laughing out loud as he climbed on the bed beside the blonde. He scooted close to the blonde and pulled him close, his palm splayed over the omega's belly as he captured his lips in a heated kiss. As they kissed, teeth and tongue in a sensual clash from mouth to mouth Sasuke shuffled close to the blonde from behind and lined himself up. Naruto pulled away laughing, "Sir, there's lube in the bedside table. I need a bit of preparation first please," Sasuke snorted as he did as he was told.

"You're not very submissive are you?" Sasuke asked as he found a blank bottle of thick lube and generously coated himself with it before he started working on the blonde.

"You waste no time do you," he groaned as Sasuke worked his finger in and out effectively slicking him up and stretching him wide. "And yea! I'm totally submissive. I wouldn't be fat with puppies if I wasn't," Sasuke's whole world screeched to a halt as he repeated Naruto's words in his head 'fat with puppies' over and over. He'd breed every omega in the world just to hear them say that over and over.

"Turn on your side," he helped the blonde turn over and pressed as close together as they could go. His hand sliding around to Naruto's belly once more as the tip of dick brushed Naruto's wet hole, ready and waiting for him. He pushed in slow and easy, letting Naruto adjust to him inch by inch. The blonde moaned softly, pressing his ass so Sasuke sank in faster.

"I'm yours alpha," he moaned. Sasuke sucked a bruise on his neck, moaning softly as he pumped in and out of the blonde. It was harder to move on his side than he wanted so shifting slightly to his knees as he pressed on of the blonde's knees as close to his stomach as he could so he could have more thrust space.

"Ready omega?" Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed deeper. His thrust shallow at first building in speed.

"Ahh there!" Naruto moaned, gripping the sheets and his nearby robes. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he cried out as he turned to bury his face in a pillow. Sasuke relished in watching the blonde squirm and write under him and when he climaxed Sasuke was sure that they were facing each other. That sweet pink mouth open wide as he came. Sasuke followed soon after, his eyes scanning over Naruto's sweat slicked skin before he curled up behind the blonde. He wasn't allowed to knot his omega but he could cuddle for as long as he wanted to.

They laid there in a comfortable silence before Sasuke had enough and out of curtsey he offered to clean the blonde up. Naruto refused him with a coy smile, "I like feeling you inside me," he'd replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Next time I'm spanking you. Teach you how to be submissive," Naruto pouted. Sasuke took a quick wash off in the bathroom with a scent neutral shampoo and when he came out Naruto was wrapped up in his robe one more but still sprawled out on the bed. Sasuke eyed him as he got dressed, his eyes sliding over every shift and flex of lean muscle. Naruto stretched his arms high over his head and his toes pointed out, the flap of the robe slid to the reveal more tanned flesh and a limp dick and Sasuke had to laugh. "You're a fucking tease."

"Maybe when you come back you can put me in my place." That cocky smile was back and Sasuke promised himself then and there that he would be back just to redden that pert ass.

"Maybe I will." Sasuke smiled one more before he started to leave but then stopped, "The front desk says that gifts are common from a satisfied costumer. I am a _very_ satisfied customer."

"I do aim to please sir."

"Then I'd say a job well done does a reward. Is there something that you wanted?"

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed as he tapped his chin and when his eyes lit up Sasuke guessed that he knew what he wanted. "I know what I want." Sasuke half way turned his hand still on the door knob. He quirked a brow as he waited, "I'll tell you the next time you come back," cue cheeky grin. Sasuke snorted as he left.

"Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye alpha~"

Hugo was waiting for him by the elevator and after checking on Naruto he escorted Sasuke back down to the main floor when he sauntered past the receptionist. "Mr. Uchiha, did you enjoy yourself?" He looked over to smirk at her. Oh yes, he'd definitely be back. There was a certain blonde he needed to discipline.

* * *

 **A/N:** Honestly it was so hard to squeeze this last story out and I don't know why. I guess after writing for so may days I got super tired of typing and now I just wanna sleep for a million years hahaha. I want to thank you all for following me to the end of the Seven Days. It has been a real eye opener you know, realizing that if I'm truly passionate about something then I can do it. I wrote 7k words in one sitting for Story 5 and it used to take me a week to write 4k words.

For any aspiring authors who have been reading if you're stuck on a piece of work just give yourself some time to recover and then try to write something new. It doesn't have to be posted and it can be only for your eyes but stepping out of your comfort zone to try something new might be more refreshing than you think.

I have gotten so many follows and favorites from you guys but I must say thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Some of the stories weren't as popular or well received as I thought they would be and there were times when I felt discouraged because I put the effort out to share what I can do but I got no feedback but I stuck with it til Day Seven because I really enjoyed this week of writing. Just as it's good to challenge yourself it's also not good to over exert yourself.

I'm up at 3 am because i restarted this story about four times because none of the ideas felt 'right' but in the end i wrote something that Meehalla and I talked about in the past and since it's her birthday it was even more fitting.

Again thanks to everyone for the support and the advice and the help! It's been a great week but now it's time to get back to The Village (I dunno when I'll actually update though) and just a big thanks to everyone who reviewed every story! You dah real MVPs!

Oh! Before i forget, go check out the first letter of every chapter (In order of post date)! They spell something! (AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS RANDOM!)


End file.
